High Low
"High Low" is the eighth episode of the first season of Bosch. It premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM on 13 February 2015. Summary Teaser At the Saxon residence, Waits lights a candle in his mother's bedroom and places a blanket over her dead body. He then makes coffee and pours two cups before realizing that he is crying. Act One That night, at his home in the Hollywood Hills, Detective Bosch pages through the reports in his McClaren file. The next morning, Bosch visits Norms to meet with Eleanor, who has just left her Bel Air poker game after winning $30,000. She explains to Bosch that she's returning to Las Vegas early, because Maddie was in a car accident the previous night. She assures Bosch that their daughter is all right, but Bosch demands to know where Reggie was, and the two argue about being absentee parents before Eleanor leaves. Bosch leaves shortly after and receives a phone call from Waits, who asks for advice on how to deal with his mother's death. Bosch suggests that Waits bury his mother "with the others," but Waits becomes enraged by the notion of burying his mother with "those fucking whores," before hanging up. At the Irving residence, the Deputy Chief informs his wife that he is meeting with Reverend Isaiah Ott as part of his promise to help District Attorney O'Shea win favor in the black community. At the police station, Bosch encounters Detectives Johnson and Rider as they work their way through more McClaren files and tells them to look for files with the notation "A-C 102." Detective Edgar arrives and informs Bosch that Waits's cellphone was traced to Rosedale Cemetery and then receives a text-message from the Scientific Investigation Division regarding the Delacroix investigation. Officer Brasher arrives at the station, and the watch commander sends her to meet with Lt. Pounds, who accuses Brasher of filing a false statement based on the fact that no gunshot residue was found on Stokes's hands. Pounds encourages Brasher to file a complaint against Bosch for pressuring her into a sexual relationship in order to render his statement irrelevant, claiming that the Department will decline to file an unsatisfactory notice against Brasher in order to avoid a sexual harassment scandal. Brasher asks for time to consider the matter. Act Two At the Greater Page Temple Church of God In Christ, Irving meets with Reverend Ott to persuade the pastor to support O'Shea in the mayoral race. In exchange, Ott demands a halt to Gestapo tactics on the streets of South L.A.; regarding certain policing policies of racial profiling" in order "to avoid anything resembling a Ferguson, Missouri situation here in L.A." Irving agrees. At the Hertzberg-Davis Forensic Science Center, Bosch and Edgar meet with SID technician Antoine Jesper, who explains that he found markings on the skateboard recovered from Nicholas Trent's garage that indicate that it did, in fact, belong to Arthur Delacroix. He then informs Bosch that he received a call shortly after Waits was arrested from someone claiming to be from the District Attorney's office who requested information regarding the evidence found at the Laurel Canyon gravesite. Jesper admits that he told the caller about the backpack and the San Diego Aquarium badge, and Bosch realizes that the caller was Waits. Outside, Bosch tells Edgar about Jesper's mistake. Edgar surmises that Trent murdered Arthur, and Bosch agrees that his partner should file a report indicating as much. That night in his garage, Waits modifies his cellphone and collects up Moore's gun and badge,along with a pair of women's high heels, before leaving. He then drives through the city before parking in an alley near a dumpster, which he finds locked. Act Three The next day at the police station, Brasher visits the workout room where she encounters Officer Edgewood and explains that the only way she can keep her job with the Department is to file a sexual harassment complaint against Bosch. Brasher explains that filing a complaint against Bosch will damage her career as well, keeping her in patrol when she has bigger ambitions. Bosch arrives at the station to learn from Edgar that a security camera captured an image of Waits's stolen van, but the plates were not visible. Bosch then spots Brasher and confronts her, advising her to take a leave of absence, but she accuses the detective of being a "pussy" for releasing Stokes and failing to back her up. Bosch counters that Brasher "fucked up," and she storms off. Outside the District Attorney's office, Irving meets with O'Shea, who explains that Reverend Ott visited him, offering to support his mayoral candidacy in exchange for a seat on the Police Commission. Irving insists that he made no such offer to Ott, but O'Shea advises against alienating the Reverend. At the Trent residence, Bosch searches the house again while listening to the recording of Edgar's interview with Trent. Through a window, he spots Dr. Guyot walking his dog and heads outside to ask the doctor about the children who played on the street and up the hill. Guyot suggests that Bosch speak with the Blaylocks, who previously lived on the street and who fostered several children over the years, and gives the detective their address. Bosch calls Edgar, who insists that he interviewed the Hudders, who live in the house that the Blaylocks formerly occupied, and that he contacted Mrs. Blaylock to follow up. He explains that the woman didn't remember Arthur and spoke well of Trent, and that she never mentioned having any other children. Bosch hangs up as he reaches the house belonging to the Hudders, where he recognizes the carport from the photograph of Arthur and his skateboarding friends. That night, Bosch drives up to Tonopah in Nevada, arriving at 3:52 in the morning. Act Four The next morning, Bosch sees smoke begin to billow from the chimney of the Blaylock residence and approaches the house, where he meets Donald Blaylock, who invites the detective in for coffee. Blaylock wakes his wife, who believes that Bosch wants to pin a crime on one of the 38 children that the Blaylocks fostered, though Bosch assures her that he doesn't. He shows the photograph of Arthur and his skateboarding friends to Donald, who admits to taking the picture before identifying Johnny Stokes as one of the children that they fostered. Bosch then shows the Blaylocks a photograph of Arthur's skateboard, which Donald claims belonged to Johnny, and Audrey says that Stokes won the board in a contest. She explains that the boy left it behind when he was sent to Sylmar Juvenile Hall, and that the Blaylocks sold it to Nicholas Trent before they moved to Nevada. On the road back to Los Angeles, Bosch phones Edgar to explain his theory that Stokes killed Arthur because he wanted the skateboard, and Edgar agrees to issue a bulletin. That night, Bosch receives a call from Edgar informing him that Waits is using his cellphone in an alley on Hollywood Boulevard, and Bosch rushes to the scene, where he learns that a female victim has been discovered. Edgar explains that the scene looks staged, and Bosch spots a pair of women's high heels, which Edgar explains do not belong to the victim. The girl has been identified as a local prostitute named Monica Reynolds, who was strangled with a belt and left in a dumpster. Bosch realizes that the scene has been arranged specifically for him and explains to Edgar that his mother was killed in exactly the same manner. Bosch theorizes that Waits got the details of the murder from the newspaper archives after Nate Tyler's articles on Bosch publicized the detective's mother's death. Bosch takes a picture of the dead woman with his cellphone, after which he receives a call from Waits, who taunts the detective by calling his mother a whore. Bosch tells Waits that the police are closing in, and Waits disconnects before dropping his phone and driving off. Bosch tells Edgar that Waits is close and then leaves the scene. At the Police Administration Building, Bosch arrives at the Records Department to request the investigative files on the 1979 murder of Marjorie Lowe. While he waits for the officer to retrieve the records, he remembers a moment from his childhood when he saw his mother dressing in a gown before leaving him at home for the evening. At his home in the Hollywood Hills, Bosch pages through the reports in the Lowe murder file and finds a photograph of himself and his mother from 1979. He also finds a photograph from the crime scene showing a pair of women's high heels in front of a dumpster, in the same configuration that Waits reproduced at the Reynolds crime scene, as well as a newspaper clipping with a headline reading "Woman Found Dead in Trash Bin." Bosch closes the book and drinks from a glass of whiskey, while briefly fighting back tears. Production Credits Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving * Annie Wersching as Julia Brasher * with Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish * and Jason Gedrick as Raynard Waits Guest-Starring * Scott Wilson as Dr. Paul Guyot * Veronica Cartwright as Irene Saxon * Scott Klace as Sergeant John Mankiewicz * Mark Derwin as Captain Harvey Pounds * Steven Culp as DA Richard O'Shea * Troy Evans as Detective Barrel Johnson * Rose Rollins as Detective Kizmin Rider * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * Peter Macon as Reverend Isaiah Ott * Rob Brownstein as Nicholas Trent * Michelle Hurd as Connie Irving * Anthony Alabi as SID Tech Antoine Jesper * Sara Botsford as Audrey Blaylock * Dave Florek as Donald Blaylock Co-Starring * Deji Laray as Officer Julius Edgewood * Ariel Llinas as Detective Ordaz * Katharine Leonard as Marjorie Lowe * Quinn Welliver as Twelve Year Old Harry * Cinda Adamas as Waitress * Jason Sims-Prewitt as Officer Rhodes Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Rachel Rusch - Producer *Patrick McKee - Producer *Tom Smuts - Supervising Producer *William N. Fordes - Consulting Producer *Diane Frolov - Consulting Producer *& Andrew Schneider - Consulting Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *William N. Fordes - Teleplay *and Tom Smuts - Teleplay *Matt Earl Beesley - Director Closing Credits *Patrick McKee - Unit Production Manager *Ken Collins - First Assistant Director *Francesco Tignini - Second Assistant Director *Patrick Cady, ASC - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Dorian Harris, ACE - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Erin Scotto - Associate Producer *Terrill Lee Lankford - Co-Producer *Blake Leyh - Music Supervisor *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * Reverend Ott makes reference to the civil unrest in Ferguson, Missouri that followed the shooting of Michael Brown on 9 August 2014. This firmly sets the events of the first season in December of 2014. * The license plate number of Waits's stolen van is 99H72. * Waits's cellphone number is 323-555-0153. Reception The episode has received 44 ten-out-of-ten ratings and 35 nine-out-of-ten ratings (out of 110 total ratings) on IMDb for an average rating of 8.7 out of 10. Episode * "High Low" Category:Bosch episodes Category:Kizmin Rider's appearances Category:Eleanor Wish's appearances